Birthdays and Lady Tubbington
by Lucky Strawberry Fox
Summary: For her birthday, all Brittany wants is a girlfriend for Lord Tubbington. Major Brittana fluff with a side of Kurt/Santana friendship.


**Author's note: **Hi guys! I haven't written any fic in a while, but I've been watching Glee for the past few months, so I decided to try my hand at it again. My little sister actually gave me the idea for this story, shockingly enough. So... Thanks, kid!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"San... I think Lord Tubbington is lonely," Brittany sighed gloomily.<p>

"What? He's a cat."

The two girls sat cuddled together under a blanket on Brittany's bed. They had been having a Sweet Valley High marathon all night. Although it was an old show, the two of them loved it as their guilty pleasure. In fact, they loved it almost as much as they loved these late-night cuddle sessions. Santana would never, ever admit it to anyone except maybe Brittany herself, but she couldn't imagine anything better. She pulled the blonde even closer, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. She pressed a gentle kiss to Brittany's neck. No reaction. Confused, she looked up at the girl. Brittany didn't seem to be paying much attention. Instead, she was gazing sadly across the room at the giant, fluffy mass of tabby cat lying against the door.

"I have you, and I think maybe he's sad he doesn't have a girlfriend too. I mean, he sees us together all the time. Wouldn't it be nice if he had a Lady Tubbington?"

Santana couldn't help but smile faintly. "Britt-Britt..."

Lord Tubbington waddled over to the bed. He crouched, wriggling his fat behind as he prepared to jump. Unfortunately for him, his weight was too much, and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Brittany giggled and got up to go retrieve her fat feline friend. She plopped him down on the bed and resumed cuddling with Santana. Brittany leaned in to give her girl a quick peck on the lips.

"It's true, though, Santana," she stated as she pulled away. "If Tubbs had a lady too, we could all go on double-dates together."

"I'll see what I can do, babe."

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since that night. Brittany's birthday was coming up, and Santana had no idea what to get her. Sure, she had gotten Brittany presents many times before, but now that they were official girlfriends, she felt that whatever she got her needed to be special. After all, people only turn 18 once. Well, there was that and the fact that Brittany was her unicorn queen and, thus, deserved only the best.<p>

Brittany's actual birthday would fall on a school night, so they were not going to go out that night because there was Cheerios practice early the following morning before school. They planned to actually go out somewhere that weekend, possibly inviting Quinn and a few others along as well. On Brittany's actual birthday, though, it would just be the two of them at her house. Thinking about it made Santana's stomach churn with anticipation. It simply had to be perfect.

She was lost in thought as she gathered her books for algebra class. As she slammed her locker shut, something suddenly clicked. She noticed Kurt Hummel all alone at his locker. Perfect.

"Hey, Hummel," she said, making her way over to Kurt. "You can bake, right?"

"Of course."

"I swear to God, if you laugh or breathe a word of this to anybody..." She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Sorry. I got a problem, and I thought maybe you could help."

The fashionable boy closed his locker and leaned against it. He studied Santana for a moment. She was looking down at the floor, shuffling her feet uncomfortably. After a moment, she met his eyes again, making the fiercest head-bitch-in-charge face she could manage, but Kurt saw through it easily.

"You want my help with Brittany," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Umm, yeah..." She looked defeated. "It's her birthday in a couple days, and I wanted to make her a cake, except I don't know how."

"Why's that so embarrassing?"

"Because I'm supposed to be this bad bitch, but here I am wanting to make my girlfriend a cake with a unicorn on it..."

Kurt nodded. "Fair enough. I will help you, Santana. Come by my house tomorrow."

"Thanks, Hummel."

* * *

><p>"No, Santana," Kurt sighed in exasperation as he snatched the bowl away from the girl. "Why don't I do this while you go pick out some frosting?"<p>

Santana found herself standing in the Hummel-Hudson kitchen, surrounded by various baking supplies and appliances. Showtunes were playing softly in the background. The whole scene was so very Kurt. _Showtunes? Baking? Come on,_ she thought.

Kurt sure did make baking look easy. However, looks can be deceiving. It did not take Santana long to figure out just how tragically bad she was at the whole baking thing. Turning to the cabinet, she picked out a can of white vanilla frosting and some blue food coloring. Light blue was definitely a Brittany color.

"Okay, just put the frosting in a bowl and add a drop of food coloring!" Kurt called over his shoulder as he placed the cake inside the oven.

She followed his instructions and managed to turn the frosting a pale shade of blue. Finally, she had gotten something right! Once the frosting was mixed, she went to go get the cake topper. The base was a long rainbow designed to lie flat on top of the cake, and the figure was a white unicorn with a rainbow mane. Against the blue frosting, it would sort of look like the unicorn was in the sky.

"So, what are you getting Britt for her birthday?" inquired Kurt.

"Well... There's really only one thing she's told me she wants."

"And that is?"

"A cat."

Kurt looked puzzled. "Doesn't she already have Lord Tubbington?"

"Yeah, but she keeps insisting he's lonely and needs a Lady Tubbington, though."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Classic Brittany. He stopped as quickly as he could when Santana shot a warning glance at him, though. Santana was fiercely protective of Brittany, and the last thing Kurt wanted was to invoke the wrath of Auntie Snix.

"As soon as I leave here, I'm going by the animal shelter," she said.

"You're really getting her a cat?"

"My girl is going to get whatever she wants."

The two continued to make small talk until the oven timer beeped, signaling that the cake was done. They weren't exactly the closest of friends, but they had gotten much closer after Santana had been forced to come out. Not too long ago, Kurt himself had been the only out gay kid at McKinley. Kurt knew quite well how it felt to be judged for being gay, and he had given his step-brother a long lecture about the dangers of outing people.

Once the cake had cooled down enough, they frosted it and put the unicorn on top. Kurt wrote "Happy Birthday, Britt!" in white frosting underneath the rainbow. They were finished. Santana looked the cake over and decided it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Brittany made her way up the stairs. She was a little later getting home than she had planned, but Santana should have been there already. She didn't see her girlfriend's car in the driveway. Completely lost in thought and worried about Santana, she nearly tripped over Lord Tubbington. Brittany stopped to pick up the obese animal and continued on to her bedroom.<p>

"Tubbs, have you seen San? I'm starting to worry..."

Lord Tubbington meowed and pawed at Brittany's arm, wanting to be let down. Growing impatient, he began to kick his fat legs and flail about. Brittany gently nudged the bedroom door open with her foot and set the whiny cat down on the floor.

"Happy birthday, B."

She jumped slightly. Looking around the room in shock, she noticed Santana lying casually on the bed, grinning warmly at her. Santana got up off the bed and went to hug Brittany. As they embraced one another, Brittany kissed her. For a split second, Brittany wondered how Santana had managed to sneak in, but soon, all she could think about was her girlfriend's soft lips.

"I got you something," said Santana, reluctant to pull away from her girl. "Well, two things, actually."

There were two boxes on the bed. One had a few holes in the top, but Santana wouldn't let Brittany look inside that one just yet. She took the top off of the other box and pulled out a plastic cake carrier.

"Oh, you got me an, um, container!"

"No, Britt... Open it."

Brittany took the lid off of the container, revealing the unicorn cake. Her face lit up.

"Oh, my God, did you make this yourself?"

"Well... Yes and no. Kurt helped."

"Then I'm gonna thank him next time I see him."

Santana reached over and tenderly stroked the back of Brittany's hand. She linked her pinky finger with Brittany's, then asked, "So, I"m gonna give you a choice. Do you want to eat your cake now, or do you want your present first?"

"Hmm... I think I want my present now!"

"Okay," said Santana as she put the lid back on the cake container to ward off Lord Tubbington, then set it aside. "I guess it's kind of a present for both you and Tubbs."

Brittany opened up the second box, the one with the holes in the top. She gasped softly upon seeing its contents. A silky white cat climbed out of the box and into her lap. It meowed softly, cuddling close to its new owner.

"The guy at the shelter said her name is Charity," explained Santana. "I don't know much about cats, so I had to have some help picking her out."

"She's so pretty, San!" exclaimed Brittany. She was quiet for a moment as she rubbed the cat's ears, but then she added, "She's almost as pretty as you. Almost."

Santana knew this was a huge compliment coming from Brittany, who thought cats and unicorns were among the most beautiful creatures ever imagined. Brittany's words practically melted her heart. She too reached over and stroked the cat's fuzzy head. Unlike Tubbington, Charity didn't bite. The cat meowed softly again and turned to look at her with adoring green eyes. Even Santana had to admit that Charity was a pretty cute little cat.

Lord Tubbington somehow managed to struggle his way onto the bed. He gently rubbed his fat face against Charity's, purring like he had just raided Burger King. The cats seemed to take an instant liking to one another.

The two girls ate cake and watched the cats play. Brittany's hand found Santana's, and they linked pinkies again. "I love you," she whispered. "And this was the best birthday ever."


End file.
